


Third Time’s a Charm

by vixalicious



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando’s feeling down, Elijah tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time’s a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, no truth.
> 
> A/N: An attempt at something sans angst, for a change. A little bunny popped into my head at about 1:30 this morning, so I ignored Thurber’s advice to women writers and wrote it down.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

“You look so fucking depressed,” Lij said as he blew yet another stream of smoke out of the two-inch crack the window of their high-rise hotel allowed.

Orlando just sighed, long-suffering, and went back to thumbing through the latest script his agent had sent.

Lij took another drag, then stubbed out the cigarette on the windowsill and flicked the butt out the opening before hopping down from his perch.

“You just threw your cigarette out the window,” Orlando stared wide-eyed.

“Yeah,” Lij replied in a tone that implied a definitely sarcastic “So?”

“Well, beyond the environmental concerns, we’re on the fifteenth bloody floor,” Orlando reasoned. “You could kill somebody.”

Lij returned to the window, angling his head awkwardly, trying to get a clear view of the sidewalk below. “I don’t see any dead people. Are you sure it could kill someone?”

“At the very least, it could put someone’s eye out.”

“-And it’s all fun and games til someone loses an eye.” They chorused together, grinning at the old joke.

Orlando’s smile faded as he returned to the work at hand. Elijah sighed to himself before walking over to the couch where Orlando sat.

“Hey, lover,” Elijah put on his sexiest voice and batted his eyes. Orlando looked up, mind still clearly a thousand miles away. “Three guesses as to what I’m thinking right now.”

“You want to run away to San Francisco and become the first openly gay married celebrity couple?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I like my career just the way it is, thanks.”

“Let’s see… I’ve got it! You want to defy the laws of medical science and have my baaaaaaabies!” Orlando leaned back with a grin.

Lij grimaced. “Ouch. No! Last chance.”

Orlando leaned forward, troubles forgotten, and slipped his fingers through Elijah’s belt loops. “You want to shag like bunnies?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
